KEMONESIA:Loss of Friend
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Kaban awakes with a broken down robot and a feral cat by her side. She can not remember who she once was or what she did in the past and it appears that the other friends seem to be affected by her, but she doesn't know why. Just who was she? What are the origins of this cat? Can you answer trivia questions while crying or laughing? Find out in...KEMONESIA:Loss of Friend.


Location:Unknown

Despite the humans attempts to save the fallen friend, the girl dubbed "Kaban" had lost her fight. She was devored immedeatley by the black monster. Before she left though, she gave thanks her.

The Cerulean stands victorious. It devoured the prey it had caught and would have smiled due to it being delicious. It tasted human like...but the monster itself was not human so it did not care about taste or the death of a heoro.

Some one did. She had just awoken from her unconscious state and stood to see the monster. She knew that her friend was in there. And she have too save her. In order to do that she must become more powerful. It took a little while but her power was gained. She glowed green and her eyes became more rounded and red. Her ears glowed like a rainbow and she felt more powerful in her psyical strength as well. No longer was she a regular cat from the savanah. She was an ultra being and one could even say a diety She was about to leap and attack when someone else spoke. It was unknown which one of them had said it, for there were multiple friends there. Each one saying stop. Even the robot who was not allowed to talk to her. But it was to late. She had a goal and she didn't care what would happen next. She leapt and unleashed her ultimate attack, but as a consequence...

* * *

 ** _KEMONOMESIA:LOSS OF FRIEND_**

 _ **FIRST:AWAKEN**_

* * *

Location:Beach

It was odd an odd thing to see when she got up. She had awoken to find her self on some sort of beach. However she couldn't remember how she got there. More importantly, she couldn't remember anything about what had happened the past few weeks, or months, or everything about herself in general. Well, everything except for one word. That word was none other than "Kaban".

She wondered what that word had meant. Maybe it was her name...or it was the name of a parent of guardian...perhaps the name of a snack could also be a solution. She thought about it but nothing came up, so she decided to call herself that until an answer came. It was a shame though, she was all alone at the beach.

 _Well at least she thought she was anyways..._

When she looked to her right she saw that there was someone else there. A robot of some sort. It appeared to be shattered and fragmented into pieces. Heck it could barley speak properly.

"I am Lu_y Be_." It said, static interrupting at times. "It's 3:2_ _M. Welcome to the _. I'm n_ all_ to sp_ with _ friends."

Yes it was just Kaban, a worn out robot...and she discovered there also was some sort of feral cat to her left. It appeared harmless at the moment since it was sleeping. In fact if it were to awaken, the worst case scenario would be a few scratches here or there.

It got up.

"Hey little guy," the girl greeted it "or girl...are you lost?"

The feral cat stretched and yawn. Upon closer speculation it was a Serval Cat. Why did she know that? It was and not something like a childhood memory nor was it something she should know. but she was more concerned about hows slim it was for the moment.

"Poor little thing, you must be hungry!" her stomach growled "Well I'm hungry too, we might as well go look for a place to eat, where ever that may be..."

* * *

Location:Savannah

Moring had come at last and Kaban had arrived at a new location along the Cat and the Robot. It appeared that they had hiked themselves in some sort of oasis. It seemed familiar somehow to Kaban, but yet she couldn't remember where she saw it before. There was a tree, a few actually, and they could see some mountains nearby. There was also tall grass that reached to about knee height, but what stunned the girl the most was the fact that it seemed endless.

"Woah." That was all Kaban could say.

"W_lcome to the S...Savan_a_." were the words programed out of the mouth of that robot.

"I think you meant Savannah. Then again...I'm not so sure what to think at the moment."

"Meow" the cat mewed.

"Oh?" Kaban looked at the thing "Are you hungry?"

The cat shook it's head.

"It remembers..." the robot tried to speak "It remembers playi_g H_ter and P_ey."

"Huh?" Kaban was shocked that the robot new what the cat had meant. "Did you mean to say playing hunter and prey? I think I know what that game is but now wouldn't be a very good time to play it now would it." she then looked at the cat "Hey do you think it could tell me about my self? Like what sort of thing I'm supposed to be? I've been curious about that ever since I got up."

The cat didn't respond, for it had fallen asleep.

"Well" the girl said picking her up "looks like one more resident moved in to in between my arms town."

Carrying a broken robot and a sleeping cat in her hands, the girl moved forward. Kaban could clearly tell that they might be to heavy to handle by, but none the less she felt like she had too. Even though things would get worse as a mountain approached up ahead, she still thought it was best to carry the cat, no matter how long it would add to the time she'd climb alone. I mean, Kaban could've abandoned them...but that would be cruel! The poor several looked defenseless and hurt when she saw it first, she didn't want to be the cause of the death of a defenseless animal. At the same time though it did seem like a hard mound to climb, especially carrying a back pack, a cat and a robot...

"Hey need some help there? You look like you could use it." said an unknown third voice.

Suddenly, landing before the three was another creature, more humanoid in form. There was a pair of triangular black ears on her head with a stripped grey and black tail. Along with than a black mask and a top hat. The outfit she was wearing was a tuxedo with a slightly blue skirt underneath. The most striking thing about this person was the red cape with the darkest shade of black stripes that she wore.

"Well luckily for you, I came just in time. Leave it to me, Super Raccoon-Sama!"

Kaban screamed " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!** "

"SUPER RACCOON-SAMA WON'T EAT YOU!" Raccoon said. "Unless, you'd like me too of course. Would you like me too"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok, Ok. I got it no need to yell." the raccoon then looked at the cat "Wait...does Super Raccoon-Sama know this cat from somewhere? It looks awfully familiar" She then looks at the robot "So does this robot." She comes back to the girl "And you too"

The cat woke up and mewed and the robot was to broken to give a simple yes or no answer. Kaban however did have something to say to her and what she said was "You know...you actually do look kind of familar. Have I seen you on a tv show or something? And shouldn't you be calling yourself Anorak Visor or something?"

"Uh...Super Raccoon-Sama wasn't in any" she sighed. "but maybe she'll be in one in the near future! In the meantime, you need help trying to get up that mound right?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot" Kaban smiled as she looked at the cat "Could you take this cat? My names Kaban by the way."

The friends thought went rapid as she heard those words and a strange looking expression appeared on her face. (Kaban...? No she couldn't be her...unless...that cat...it kind of resembles...GAH! I should focus on helping them right now!)

"Sure thing!" she grabbed the cat and smiled "And in case you haven't figured it out yet I'm Super Raccoon Sama. You'll still be in charge of that Lucky Beast."

"Ah, so that's what it's called." the girl then followed the raccoon up the mound. It took 5 minutes for Kaban get up and the raccoon got there in 2 minutes and forty minutes. And once they got up, they found themselves face to face with a gigantic beast.

NEXT:SAVANNAH

* * *

Fun fact about Common Raccoons:They can run up to 15 mph. This is less than the average amount a human can run, which is 28. The reason Kaban was slower than Super Raccoon was due to that she was walking instead of running.

Triva:If Kaban had been running at the maximum speed a human could, how many minutes would she have made it in?


End file.
